The Hewley Widow
by Octoballs
Summary: So Angeal goes off and dies, thanks Zack. But he leaves more then just his sword to the young SOLDIER. Zack must learn to take care of Angeal's widow. ZackOC, Started AngealOC, Slight GenesisXOC. CHAPTER TWO IS UP.
1. Chapter 1

Alright readers…I am a huge fan of pregnancy…blame my madre`, she introduced that sort of thing when I was young so I grew up watching birth-shows with her. This explains my large amount of preg/mpreg-ness in my stories…so yesh. I'll leave you a few warnings.

Warning!! : Attack of the preggers, Character death, crying Zack, Crying wifey, depression

----

There stood Angeal's lovely wife, Laguna. Her stomach was round with their child and this envoked a possessive need in the SOLDIER sergent. This was the last time Angeal would see her, he was positive of that much.

"Angeal…" Bicolored pools shed tears of utmost misery, "Honey, please…stay here…don't leave me again…" The tall SOLDIER wrapped his wife in a gentle embrace.

"I can't stay,"He murmured into her soft hair, "not much longer, you know that.." The married couple simply held eachother longer.

"Give me something to remember you by, then.." Tears saturated her loving voice, her young face inching closer and her plump lips met his. The lovers spent their last evening together, gently making love.

"I've always loved you,"Angeal said wistfully against the skin of his wife's convex stomach, "I've never not wanted you…you'll always be my baby, I'll always watch out for you.." The life inside responded by kicking his cheek lightly.

Laguna's tears rolled down evenly as she stroked the white wing sprouting out of Angeal's right shoulder. Her sobs, though quiet, rocked her entire form.

"She knows, Angeal, she knows…" an agonizing, wracking sob shook her. Angeal pulled her to him, his wing circling them protectively, possessively. This was their last night as Mr. and Mrs. Angeal Hewley.

-

"Zack…" Angeal rasped gruffly, life draining out of his form, "Come here." His student knelt beside him, soft sobs beginning to form. "I want you to have this.." The dying sergent held out The Buster Sword to his student, who took it with another wretching sob.

"A-angeal.."He sniffed, looking into his failing mentor's blue gaze.

"Please Zack…one more thing.."His voice became nothing but a whisper now, "Please…take care of Laguna..don't let anything hurt her..anymore.." With his dying wish left, Angeal passed away.

Rain began to pour vehemently on the corpse and on Zack. Tears where shed and hidden by the vicious downpour. He wouldn't have cared if the whole world saw him cry, part of him was just killed off..and he was the cause of death.

-

Zack woke in despair yet again, but remembered what day it was. The SOLDIER readied himself to meet the Hewley widow. He'd met her a while back, when he was a cadet and she was still just Angeal's fiance`.

Soon the time came when there was a soft knock on his front door. Quietly, he rose and answered, finding a petite woman. She wore a black shirt that ballooned out where her stomach was, indicating that she was pregnant.

"You must be Zack Fair.."Her voice was tired and broken, as though she hadn't slept, "I'm Laguna Hewley.." Zack nodded sympathetically, allowing her into his abode. The widow dragged her bag after her, which Zack took politely.

"I'll take you to your room.." He led the exhausted, depressed woman to a clean spare room in his house. She sat on the bed.

"Thank you…"Her bleak eyes lightened only a little. Zack nodded slightly, then left to give her time to adjust.

No more than an hour later, the SOLDIER youth came to check on his new roomate, finding her sitting on the bed, clutching a necklace charm in her thin fingers.

"Uhm…Mrs. Hewley?" He called quietly from the doorway. Zack was met with her blue-gray eyes, fingers releasing the pendant; which he found to be a locket. "I made something to eat, if you're hungry.."

"Thanks…that sound good right about now." The gorgeous, baby-filled woman rose to her slim legs, long hair swept down and behind her. Zack smiled ever so lightly at her, leading the hungry woman (which he believed was only 17) down to the kitchen, where lunch was waiting to be eaten.

"I hope you like grilled cheese.."He said softly from his seat at the table. She nodded, a smile slightly curled.

"Yeah, it's fine…"she said, "you SOLDIERs never could cook much…so how about I take over on that?" Now that was an offer Zack wouldn't refuse.

"I'll make the money and a lot of cleaning; you handle cooking, some cleaning and incubating the baby." He grinned.

He grinned for the first time in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Well...this took much longer to continue then I thought. I'm so glad I finally have time! GAWD! well, thanks soooo much for being patient with me :) Here's the next installment!

Warning:Moody Laguna, Drunk Zack, Flirty Genesis ^.~

A/N:There will be some song mentions from NeverShoutNever!. Laguna has been living with Zack for almost a month now :)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any FF7-characters or plot- except Laguna and her baby. I DO NOT own the lyrics being posted in here...they belong to Christofer Drew Ingle(NeverShoutNever!)...I so wish I owned him...

AARDVARK!

Zack yawned, slowly opening his sleepy eyes. He'd woken up to Laguna's pretty voice singing from the kitchen. She was talented and it amazed him still. It was a sweet thing to wake up to every morning now.

"I'm a real big fan of yours..But I'm quite the joke to you. But girl it wasn't a joke when you..Kissed me in your room and replied "I love you too"..." She sounded almost indie as she sang some song. He wasn't overly familiar with the beat or lyrics of the tune. "I'm a little bit insecure, From all of this mistreatment. But see I'm workin' it out, Workin' it out you're so damn hard...When you're alone."

"Watchya singin'?" Zack asked as he entered the kitchen, opening the fridge to hunt for some food.

"Some song I heard a few years back...'Your Biggest Fan' I think it's called...not sure though." She placed a plate of breakfast on the counter for Zack. "I used to sing it to the baby all the time."

"Can I hear more?" He grinned, beginning to eat the food on the counter. She nodded in response and went back to the stove to finish her cooking as she began to sing again.

"Sha da da da da da da da da da Da da da da da da da da da.." She harmonized softly.

"And I am running out of words to say to you Wondering why I'm wasting my time Thinking back and wondering why I'm such a fool for loving you ...  
And I got to the point where All I wanted was for us to make up But it's not that easy Cause girl you move on so quickly Keeping a boy like me at the edge of his seat.." She paused to take a breath.

"And I know everything you do Is all about your perfect image Well I hope this song It helps your image

Sha da da da da da da da da da Da da da I'm so over you now

And I am running out of words to say to you Wondering why I'm wasting my time Thinking back and wondering why I'm such a fool for loving you" Another breath.

"And I was one who thought I was the strong one Well you proved me wrong Now I'm singing along to every song On the radio I don't wanna go Come on baby tell me Something I wanna know And I don't wanna say what is on my mind Because this lack of motivation is Taking over my time and I'm sick of trying

And I am running out of words to say to you Wondering why I'm wasting my time Thinking back and wondering why I'm such a fool for loving you.." Zack watched as she finished the song, liquid began to well up in her beautiful eyes.

"Y'okay?" He stood up, nearing her. Laguna's petite hands curved around her stomach, the baby's movements were visible under her skin and shirt. "Laguna..?" He softly touched her shoulder. Unexpectedly, the gorgeous girl wrapped her thin arms around Zack's neck. The SOLDIER gasped in slight surprise when she hugged him, her bulging stomach pressed to his rock-hard abs.

"I-I miss him.." Laguna cried softly, hot tears ran down her face. Zack gently wiped the tears away with his hand, placing a little kiss on her forehead.

"I know..." he replied, "I know...I miss him too."


End file.
